GuriBuru Lightning storm
by Summerssevenseas
Summary: Summary inside. Purely Oldrivalshipping/Conflictshipping.


**Okay, Im ready! No more hustle and bussle!**

**Green: Just get this over with.**

***Glares* Whatever! Anyways, here is the summary.**

* * *

><p><em>Green and Blue. One personality and another. What got them so close? Childhood? No. That can't be it. They rarely even looked at each other back then. No one can recall a time where these two got along in the pass. But maybe...what if it happened in the present? If so, what was it? What kind of miracle even happened? Did they just meet each other at a bored time and decided to talk to each other? No. It may not even be talking in general. Did they just...liked each other from the beginning? What if...What if they hid it from the world? Hid what you ask? Their feelings. What if they liked each other, but locked it deep within their hearts. What unlocked their hearts? What was the powerful magic? Why did they lock it? Where did they unlock it? So many mysteries- <em>

_-But only one answer. _

_This story, tells it all._

Blue slowly walked through the rain and down to her house, tired from training all week up in Victory road. She finally got to see her friends today.

She unlocked her door and walked inside, expecting her friends to be there.

But no, there was only one person.

Why was there only one? Did she forget to leave them all a key? No, thats not it. She could have sworn she gave them all one when she left. Was she too early?

Blue checked her watch in confusion, just to be baffled even more. She was LATE, not early! Did she make them wait so long that they got bored and left? No, she wasn't that late.

"Blue." The one person in the room said with a completely shocked face.

"Green." Blue said, unsure why he was shocked.

Greens shocked face slowly became confused. He walked closer to Blue and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Mind telling me why you are a day early?" Blue stared at Green for a few seconds before slapping herself in the face. Why was she so stupid? Blue searched her brain for an answer to tell him, but suddenly, the door closed behind her and locked. Blue squeaked, jumping a foot in the air, and Green only jumped a little.

They stared at the door and sighed at their stupidity. It was only the wind that was coming from the storm.

Blue stared out the window, watching the storm slowly creeping towards her house, and she started to fiddle around with the end of her skirt nervously. She gulped slightly and walked off to her bedroom, completely ignoring that Green was in her house until he coughed to get her attention.

"O-oh uh...Well you shouldn't be going out into that storm. Why don't you stay here the night? I dont exactly have an umbrella for you to borrow anyways." Blue said, giving Green a fake smile, which he noticed right away.

"Here. You can have the extra blankets. I don't have another bed so... do you mind sleeping on the couch?" Blue hoped that Green didn't catch her pause, but unfortunately, he did.

"Blue, something is wrong. Tell me." Green said persistently.

"Nothings wrong at all. Just taking care of some business." Blue said, throwing the blanket out of the floor cabinet she was searching through then slowly crawling inside of it. She then shut the door and tucked her head into her knees.

Green raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Some business you got there" Green said sarcastically.

He walked over to the closed cabinet at tried to open it, but it seemed that Blue was holding it stiff with her loose hand.

"Blue open this thing or else I am going to have to force you out." Green said dangeriously, making Blue release her grip.

Green opened the small wooden doors and stared at Blue, who was hopelessly tucking her head into her knees and shivering so much.

"Blue?" Green said in concern, reaching out his hand to pat her head. "Are you okay?"

A sudden bolt flashed outside from the storm, causing Blue to gasp and jump into Greens arms, baffling him.

"Blue..." Green slowly realized something for the first time. "You're scared of lightning."

Blue nodded her head in Greens chest, beginning to bawl uncontrollably.

The two sat there, unwilling to let go of each other, until the small girl fell asleep in the silent boy's arms.

Green waited for a while, just in case Blue was still awake, until he confirmed that she was asleep.

He picked her up bridal-style and walked over to her bedroom, tucking her into her bed and kissing her on the head slightly.

"Goodnight Blue." Green said. He then walked over to the couch and fell asleep himself.

"Goodnight Green..." Blue whispered in her sleep, smiling between her sad tears. "...Thank you..."

_And so, Fear was the one thing that brought these two opposites together. Who knew that a fear, out of all things, can bring the strangest benefits to ones life. No, maybe not one, but two lives. Fear can build another feeling that brings happiness to many.~ _

_~Love_

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Did you like? Because this is my best oneshot. I am so gonna put this in my important files.<strong>

**Thank you very much for reading my story. I really love the comments. Oh and one thing, don't bag my story. Constructive criticism is fine, but if you say rude things without any constructive criticism, I WILL be mad.**

**~Review!**


End file.
